


Never Enough Time

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Leonard Snart, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Even in death, Leonard can't pull away from Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Never Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt! Unbetaed.
> 
> This one is a little sad, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Prompt: Kissing tears from the other’s face.

~*~

Leonard was fairly sure he was dead. He remembered the Oculus, the blinding bright light and heat of the explosion, and then he was…

Nowhere.

Everywhere.

He wasn’t the type of man to have regrets or believe in an afterlife, and he knew that when he took Mick’s place in the Vanishing Point, he’d be done. Throwing in his cards. Last call.

Finding himself back in Central and visiting his old haunts–ha–had never been on his list of Things That Happened After You Died. It had been a pretty short list, considering nothing was on it.

And yet.

The universe had a perverse sense of humor. It had to, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing in Barry Allen’s loft, watching him cry over the fact that Leonard was dead.

Leonard sat awkwardly next to Barry on the sofa and patted his back. Barry shivered.

Barry’s next breath exhaled in a cloud of steam, and Barry laughed, short and shaky. “A ghost, huh? Can’t you do something besides freeze the hell out of me, Snart?” Barry sniffed and rubbed his hand over his nose. “I’m so stupid. You’d have better things to do than haunt me.”

Damn it. Barry had always made him too emotional. He knelt in front of Barry and rested his hands on Barry’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss the tight and shiny tear tracks on Barry’s face.

Barry exhaled shakily and reached out, his hands closing on thin air. “I’m sorry, Leonard.” He squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears welling up and freezing as Leonard kissed them away. “I’m so sorry.”

“Me too, kid.” Barry couldn’t hear him, of course, so he kept his hands cupped around Barry’s face and stayed kneeling before him.

It was the least Leonard could do.

~*~


End file.
